narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisara Tachibana
Kisara Tachibana '''(橘キサラ, Tachibana Kisara) is a Genin level kunoichi who is currently residing in Konohagakure. Kisara is a member of Kirigakure's Tachibana Clan and posseses the kekkei genkai known as the Scorch Release passed down from her by her father Gennoske of the Sand. Background Kisara lived a fairly lonely life growing up, she was raised by only her father Gennoske of the Sand and kept away from anything that had to do with the world of Shinobi. Her parents we're from different parts of the Shinobi world her mother, Yunawa Tachibana from Kirigakure and her father, Gennoske was from Sunagakure. Gennoske being the younger sibling to Suna's famed Kunoichi Pakura. At the time of Yunawa's pregnancy with Kisara, both villages were greatly at war with each other and disapproved their relationship. Kiri outraged a Sand Shinobi impregnating one of their own demanded Gennoske's head to be sent to them on a silver platter. Unwilling to make themselves look bad by sacrificing their own, Suna informed Gennoske about his child on the way allowing him to go to Kiri to be with Yunawa, sacrificing him just as they did with Pakura. Gennoske being protected by the Tachibana clan was hard to get a grasp of; causing a personal mission for Yunawa ordered by the Mizukage to slaughter her newborn child as she finsihed with the birthing process. Though both villages had many spites for each other, Yunawa and Gennoske belived in peace and harmony. Yunawa loving and caring was unable to hide her orders from Gennoske and eventutally confessesed what had to be done during the night of Kisara's birth. Wanting to protect Kisara and Gennoske, Yunawa told Gennoske to flee back to Sunagakure as as soon as she was done giving birth in which he did. Being raised without a mother, Kisara spent the next five years with her father in Sunagakure. She was raised as a normal child with the blood of a ninja. Gennoske following his lovers wishes, did not allow her to learn about the world of shinobi and she was unable to attend an acadame. When Kisara was four, her father was premoted to the rank of an Anbu and was sent on mulitple missions as a sacrifice for his actions with Yunawa. However, with a strong heart and having a daughter to raise, he would always prevail and overcome the missions. Gennoske later catching on to what his own village was trying to do lost his trust and faith in them, taking Kisara on his missions strapped to his back the whole time with a blind fold on her. Eventually Gennoske was confronted by a long time friend Sasori offering him a spot in the infamous orgonizaton known as the Akatsuki assuring him that if he were to join his service would be returned as they promised to always protect Kisara. One day Kisara came across little Gaara crying in the streets of the lively village, she then comforted him and announced they would be friends forever. Giving him a matching beaded bracelt her father had just brought for her, she demanded to meet him on the playground the next day to play. The day never came as later that night, she was forced to flee the village with her father to start her new life and home in Amegakure. Gennoske joining the organization partnered up with old friend Sasori going on multiple missions leaving Kisara to sulk in her room until he would return. Concerned, Gennoske ordered the organization to confine Kisara to her room always until he would return and would not allow her to know about the mission of the Akatsuki. With little to none human contact, Kisara eventually bonded with the female of the group Konan. The two grew close and Kisara saw Konan as her big sister. Kisara was hidden away and isolated away for five years but always remained excited and happy waiting for her fathers return. On her 10th birthday, Gennoske would return to Amegakure to take her out and celebrate. Hours after leaving the village, Gennoske ran into his lover Yunawa who had been on the hunt for ages to complete her mission she was unable to complete ten years ago. With a short embrace Gennoske understood and did not want Yunawa to have the burden of spending her life trying to kill him and offered up his life to her and made her promise that she would always watch over their daughter. Yunawa unwillingly stabbed Gennoske in the chest with his own jabaraken in front of Kisara leaving a scroll behind with Gennoskes still body before crossing his name out in blood on a scroll. She then went to Kisara and sliced a small wound on Kisara's finger before crossing her name off the scroll to assure the Mizukage the deed was done and departed back, with a feint "I love you" Yunawa returned to Kirigakure leaving Kisara unharmed, hoping she would be able to meet again in the future. Kisara mourned over the death of her father, refusing to leave his dead body and doubted everything she was told about her mother. Sasori found his partner a few hours later and brought him back to the hideout as well as Kisara. Gennoske was then buried by Sasori and Kisara.She then had to face Pein. Instead of killing her, he decided to let her thrive and feed off of her pain. He preached his religion of Pain to her and Kisara eventually fell victim to it. Pein told her about how the Mist and sand ninja wanted her and her father dead, and her mother never cared about them. From then on going against her father’s orders, Kisara began to train and be taught the ways of the Shinobi. She made her life about becoming strong, training feeding off the pain and hatred towards her mother. She grew hatred over the shinobi’s of the Mist and Sand and during every chance she got, she killed any she came across collecting their headbands as a prize. Personality Spending a great amount of years in hiding as her father affiliated himself in the Akatsuki, Kisara had no communication with the outside world which makes her oblivious to others’ feelings and actions. With the people judging her due to her time the Akatsuki in which she had no control over; Kisara locked her true self up which brought out the hate she had seen during her time spent around the Akatsuki. Mimicking their ways stating that if that was how they saw her then that would be what they would get. She became bitter and bratty towards the shinobi of the world. Kisara would always be selfish and would think of herself before others. As time went by, the shinobi of the leaf had begun to accept her as they figured out more revealing her true self; a gentle timid outspoken person, who easily falls victim to pranks due to her gullibility and the trust she puts in her friends. Even with this, Kisara is easily annoyed by her Sensei (Hanami Ibara) and tends to revert back to her bratty ways in front of her when it comes to training. Kisara holds a strong firm grip on responsibility often having to play the role of the caretaker to her sensei when they aren’t out on missions due to her sensei’s impulsive care free behavior. When it comes to the topic of her father she becomes a child always referring to him as “papa” instead of dad or father. She is a sensitive soul when it comes to her friends because she had never had any before. Gennoske was replaced by a Orochimaru and soon after Diedara. She continued to stay in Amegakure but was not allowed to know anything about the Akatsuki. She trained for 6 years every day , taking on tasks given to her by Pein. The scroll her mother left contained the Tachibana Clan’s infamous summoning in which she mastered in two years. And with that summoning, her mother was able to know through Rayne; her sea serpent summoning about the life of her daughter. When she was 16 Kisara, was captured by Suna around the time Sasori died and held as a prisoner. At Suna’s interrogation, they weren’t able to extract any information from her because she knew nothing about the organization. She would next meet the head of the village, her first friend Gaara. After all the years Gaara had still remembered her and expressed how he still cherished the bracelet that was given to him. Wanting to protect his friend, he allowed her to stay in the village but she caused a lot of problems for them. Gaara greatly concerned about her goals in life seeing his old self inside of her; wanting to save her he thought of only one thing that saved himself and made arrangements with the Hokage to allow Kisara into Konoha, thinking if she spent her time around Naruto and the other shinobi of Konoha, they would be able to change her feelings of vengeance and bitterness. Kisara was brought to Konoha, assigned a sensei. (Hanami Ibara a friends OC) and soon began a “rehab” process. Appearance Kisara's forehead protector is placed around her forehead but covered up by her hair and cannot be seen. Kisara wears the headband of the leaf during her time in Konoha since she would be considered a newly acclaimed shinobi. She wears a netted arm band on her left hand. Her hair is inherited from the Tachibana clan being a light mint shade of green. Kisara's hair is messy formed having a thick strand of her bang hang in the middle of her face as well as longger ones that cup her pale face. The rest being side swept tied down and hang over her left shoulder till her waist. Being left handed Kisara’s shuriken holster is placed on her left thigh. Her pouch for ninja essentials are also found on the left side of her buttocks. Kisara wears a black undershirt with one cut off sleeve on her left side and a mid length sleeve on her right side. Her shirt is covered up by a olive colored Anbu like flak. She also wears long tight black pants with black boots that cover her pants up to her calves. She carries father’s headband with the sand symbol crossed out of it which she placed on her hip moving the symbol to the right side and wears a beige colored beaded bracelet on her left hand she’s worn ever since she was a child representing Gaara and her’s friendship that lasted less than 24 hours before she had fled with her father. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT